Boredum can kill you
by Chrome96
Summary: What happens when a question asked out of boredum causes chaos for the Varia? BelXFran
1. Chapter 1

Fon: Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chrome96:Yeah I'm back!

Fon: .....

Chrome96: Well another BelXFran from me. Enjoy!  
It was a regular day at the Varia if that was possible. Bel and Fran were sitting in the living room watching a movie. While the others where.....well this is story isn't about them so let's move on. Fran let out a heavy sigh wondering why this movie was so borring. "Hey senpai~." Fran called as he sat cross legged on a chair. Fran wore a dark green turtle neck and black sweats and he just left his hat up stairs hoping it would somehow disapear. "Hm?" Bel said not even taking his eyes off the screen from his seat on the couch. Bel wore his black and red striped shirt and redd sweats with his tiara sitting messly on top of his head. "Do you love me?" Fran asked out of boredum and his love to tease people. Bel's eyes went wide if you could see them under his bangs. His face went red turning his head from the screen for once. He grabbed his knife from the table and threw it at Fran's head. "NO!" Bel exclaimed with his blush more noticable. "Oh really now? Why are you blushing Senpai~?" Fran teased while evading the knife easily. "Gah! Go away peasant!!!" Bel said starting to chase Fran around while throwing his knives. "Senpai~ your gonna end up killing me~." Fran said dogging another attack. "What are they doing?" Xanxus asked watching Bel and Fran zoom around.  
"Voi! How am I supposed to know?" Squalo screamed in Xanxus' ear. Xanxus' glass hit Squalo square in the face knocking him out.

Chrome96: Hope you all enjoyed~!

Fon:.......

Chrome96:Hahaha Caio~ fow now! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn:Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn....

Chrome96:Hi Reborn. I'm sorry for all the mistakes on last chapter!

Reborn:Fool...

Chrome96:Hey! Enjoy~!

After Bel finally settled down Fran plopped down on the couch trying to regain his breath. "Ushishishi Froggy so weak~." Bel said putting his knives away. "Anyone would be tired after being chased by a idiot fake prince with knives for 3 hours, senpai." Fran said threw his huffing and puffing. "Ushishishi~." Bel laughed before noticing a detail he missed earlier. "Where froggy's hat?" Bel asked tapping Fran's head with his index finger. "Upstairs. You barley noticed? I didn't want to wear it. It's heavy and annoying." Fran said regaining his breath at last. "Ushishishi I didn't give you permission to take it off." Bel said wacking Fran over his head. "Ow~. Bel-senpai that hurt. Ah~. Look you made me cry." Fran said with his monotone as tears formed at the edges of his teal eyes. Fran up towards Bel with his blank teal eyes with the tears that don't seem to fall on the edges and a frown on his face. Bel blush bright red at the sight. "I going to my room....." Bel said leaving a confused Fran behind. At dinner Fran was freaked out by the intense stare he felt on him the whole time. He sighed as his went to his room for blissful sleep. As he got to his door he turned around to be faced with Bel. "Is there something you need Senpai?" Fran asked since Bel had been following him. Bel was silent and he turned and entered his room. "I'm in love with the frog...." Bel wispered to his ceiling in the comfort of his room.

Chrome96: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as Bel did~!

Reborn:Those idiots in the Varia~.

Chrome96: Your smirking Reborn. Caio~ for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

Colonnello: Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn kora!

Chrome96: Hi sorry for being gone for so long~.

Colonello: Kora!

Chrome96:....Enjoy~!

The next morning Bel found Fran sitting cross-legged on the couch. Fran turned toward Bel and tore his eyes away from the documentery he was watching. This allowed Bel to see what he was wearing. Fran wore a plain white long-sleaved shirt with black shorts that you couldn't really see with the blanket he had over his pale legs. Fran looked at what Bel was wearing as well. Which was a purple and blacked striped long-sleave shirt with black sweats. "What do you want Bel-senpai?" Fran asked turning his attention back to the screen. "Nothing pesant. Ushishishi." Bel said sitting bordely beside him. "Ah. Look that shark is getting eatten by that lion." Fran said with his usual monotone.  
"Ushishishi fiting~." Bel said hearing a loud 'Voi' from upstairs. Fran got up to get some water making the blanket fall and expose his pale legs. Bel blushed and looked away. Fran felt a question mark forming over his head before shaking it off and going to the kitchen. Bel sighed mentally slapping himself. Fran wondered why Bel was acting so weird lately.  
Wait.... He was always that weird. Fran drank his water and wish these feelings he had when ever he was around Bel would disapear. 'Do I... Love Bel-senpai?' Fran thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen. Fran kept on his mask and quickly dismissed the thought.

Chrome96: I hope this chapter was better! I've noticed I've been slacking off lately and I'm sorry....

Colonello: Self-discipline kora!

Chrome96:Yeah~. I promise longer and better chapters. Caio~ for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Irie: Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96: Thanks Irie!

Irie: Y-yeah...

Chrome96: He's just shy~. Enjoy~!

Fran sighed as he sat back down not wanting to pick up the blanket he dropped earlier. All was silent after that and akward air quickly filled the room.  
"Ah. The shark got killed." Fran said breaking the silence. "Voi!!! I'm not dead." Squalo said room that he apearently was in. "Never said you were... But that one is."  
Fran said pointing to the screen. Squalo's eye twitched and he quickly left the room obivously distirubed. Bel laugh he usual insane 'Ushishishi.' Fran often wondered what kind of freak laugh was that? But he couldn't argue, after all he had a master with the laugh 'Kufufu.' "Who wants cookies?" Lussuria said coming into the room tough he was supposed to be doing paperwork. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be doing paperwork for the Vongola..... And no. No one wants cookies." Bel sighed as Fran went back to the program. "Look~ there's lots of blood." Fran said making Lussria take off. Wasn't he an assassin? "You made the people leave froggy~." Bel snickered. "It's not my fault it's the program." Fran said pointing at the screen. "Don't blame things~." Bel said turning back to the program, which was showing something on endangered speices. "Minks are endangered?" Bel asked staring at the screen. "You didn't know that senpai?"  
Fran asked wondering why they watched so much T.V. 'But somehow it was nice to just spend the day watching T.V. with Bel-senpai...... Was that wrong? Well it fine for now. Now if only this feeling in chest would go away' Fran sighed clenching his chest.

Chrome96: What a evil program...

Irie:.......

Chrome96:Irie?

Irie:...........

Chrome96:He seems to be in shock.... Caio~ for now.


End file.
